FOSSIL WRITE: The Interferance
by friendbynote
Summary: This story should rot in hell... But I will definitely be rewriting it someday, since I haven't seen another Alicia x Regal fic as of today. IS CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN. I have high hopes for the rewrite.
1. Prolouge

The Interferance

Why did George interfere with Alicia and Regal's relationship in the first place?

I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of the Charachters.

Prolouge

"Master Bryant? What is it you wanted?" Called Alicia's high-medium voice.

"Alicia, my love. I just wanted to know you were well." Said Regal earnetly in his lower voice.

Alicia blushed, "Master Regal, please. I love you very much, but I must continue to serve you. Honestly and with nothing to be ashamed of."

Regal looked at Alicia lovingly and stoked her cheek. "Very well. I will honor your words."

Alicia giggled "Thankyou, Master Regal"

"I will NOT allow that girl to continue to mislead Master Regal! There words of love and daily flirts and talks have been clouding Master Regals judgement and all the time he spends with that girl, Alicia," spat George a young blonde boy who was also a servant or Master Regal "is taking up all his time! He never has time for Lezareno anymore! I SWEAR I will stop that floozy from interfereing!"

I think I did pretty good. Seeing as this was only a Prolouge. I will only continue if I get some reveiws.


	2. The Interferance Begins!

Yay! Chapter 1! I would have liked to get reveiws faster though.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ToS or any of the people i it, nor do I want to.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Alicia was tending the garden. The worst part is, George was spying on her.

"Here is my chance! I can corrupt their relationship... Is what I'm doing...right? Yes! It must be. This is for the good of Master Regal and Lezareno!" George strolled over to where Alicia was.

The moment Alicia noticed George, she said, "Oh! George! How are you this fine morning?"

"Oh, Alicia. Master Regal wished for you to pick some of his roses from the bush his mother gave him." He smiled with false heartiness.

Alicia's eyes widened and she tilted her head to the side "Really?...But those are his special ones... He doesn't allow anyone to even touch them... Are you sure you heard him correctly?"

"Yes, Alicia. They are to be put on the dinner table at exactly 7:00 p.m. sharp. I uh...must go. I am running errands for Master Regal." He turned to walk away, smiling slyly as he went.

"Thankyou, George. I will do that immediatly." Alicia smiled and began to walk towards the middle of the garden where the soft, white roses were located, humming a gentle tone. (The one that plays in Presea's house)

Geore laughed evilly "Haha, when Master Regal learns Alicia picked the special white roses, he will banish her forever." He snickered. The snickering soon turned to manical laughter and George went on with his duties, awaiting the fruits of his laboring lie.

I'm Sorry this is so short. I don't wanna speed the plot, and I think I'm going too fast. Bye! Please R&R!


	3. Finding Flaws

Me: This is my 3rd chapter! Please read!

George: That wasn't me! I swear!

Regal: ... George...

Alicia: Why do you hate me so much, George?

George: I don't! FBN DID IT!

Me: sweatdrop Ah...Um... BYE! One more thing, I can't put up the star things, so when words are underlined, It means thats what happened. like sweatdrop. ok?

OK! ON WITH THE STORY!

"Ok! Master Regal will be so pleased!" Alicia exclaimed. She had arranged the white roses that George had instructed to get with blue roses, pink ones, red ones, and daisies. Although she had worked all afternoon perfecting the bouquet and finding a perfectly matching vase, Master Regal would not be as pleased as one would expect.

"George!" sounded Regal's low voice "I need dinner for 7 tonite. I am having a very important meeting tonite."

"What is it for, Master Regal?" George asked.

"It's for promotion purposes of the Lezareno Company." Regal said.

"Pro-Promotion purposes? At 7...sharp?" George did not have the capacity to care about much, but the well being of Master Regal and Lezareno was one of them. "Who will be attending, Master Regal?"

Regal hesitated for a moment. George didn't ever studder in front of him. He was always composed and formal. "Yes. 7 sharp, if possible. And there will be me and 7 other people. They are the 7 most succesfull buisness-men in Tethe'alla. So, I would like things to be as close to perfect as possible."

George had a big problem. If the 7 most respected buisness men were here in Regal's mansion, and they saw Regal fire at Alicia, Lezareno's favor amongst most would be greatly diminished. He had seen Alicia perfecting the bouquet all afternoon. It was almost 6:00. It would take about an hour to cook a reasonable meal. He had to get rid of the flower arrangement. Quick.

Me: YES! Another evil cliffe! YAYNESS! I'm sorry though, this is short, too. I promise, eventually I'll make a really long one. But until then... PLEASE READ AND REVEIW! And I hope i don't make any of you hate George. He helps alot in the game.

Alicia: But...I spent all afternoon working on that...

George: I'm sorry, Alicia! WHAAAAAA!

Regal: Stop that crying.

George: stops immediatly Yes, Master Regal.

Me: 0.o Well... byez!


	4. Kitty Koruption!

Me: CHAPTER 4! And, all the people in my mini skits are... busy. So not mini skits in tthis chapter. START!(Also, I am FULLY aware that I spelled 'Corruption' wrong.)

George was waiting anxiously for Alicia to leave the dining room.

A small white kitten of Regals' walked into the kitchen. "Get out of the kitchen, cat. You're not supposed to be in here. You'll get your hair all over the place." George scowled.

The cat meowed and layed down on the tile floor.

"Gah... Get out you dumb cat." He said angrily. "If I give you some food will you leave? Some tuna or something?"

At the slightest mention of 'tuna', the cat's ear twitched compulsively.

George threw 2 whole tuna fish outside and held the door open as the cat dashed outside. "And stay out, you dirty cat." George said.

He peeked out to where Alicia was and saw she had left. Finally. George scurried into the dining room and reached out for the boquet.

"George?" He heard Alicia say.

"Uh... Um... Miss Alicia! Where were you?" George said a little to quickly.

"I was... outside. Master Regal wanted me to bring the cat in." Alicia said.

"Uh, that stupid cat- I mean, that cute cat?" George said "Uh...Alicia?"

"Yes?"

"Master Regal said he didn't want a boquet."

"W-what?"

"No boquet. Sorry Alicia."

"Why?"

"I don't know..."

"But I just asked Master Regal... He said a boquet would be fine..." Alicia said uneaisily.

"Oh... It's new news... He just told me." George said, getting tired of this charade.

"What time did you ask him?" Alicia asked questionably.

"Uh... 6:45 I think." George said.

"But I asked him at 7:00..."

"Ack..." George couldn't do it anymore. He was broken. All of Lezareno was broken. Master Regal, would be broken.

"I'm sorry for any trouble I caused you, George. But Master Regal clearly said that a boquet from the garden would be lovely." Alicia said in kindly.

George felt sick. George REALLY felt sick. Because of him, everything important to him, would be crushed. Stopped. Demolished. Gone. And he would have no where to go.

His mother had died giving birth, and his father abandoned him. Saying it was his fault that his wife died. George said to himself. _My fate is sealed..._

Me: DOOOOONEE!

George: WHAAAA! I'M GONNE DIE! I'M GONNA BECOME A STREET URCHIN AND DIEEEEEEEEEE!

Alicia:pat's on back: There, there, George. It's ok. FBN won't kill you. You have to be alive to finish the story. And to start the game.

Regal: Indeed.

Me: Yes. Yes, I won't kill you. I don't beleive in character deaths. And I gotta go!


	5. The Meeting, The Chaos Begins!

Me: CHAPTER 5! WooT!

Regal: Let's start.

Alicia+George: Yes, Master Regal.

Me:Sweatdrop: Ok then...

**-The meeting-**

"Yes. Sir Regal, you have a very lovely mansion." Said one of the business men, taking a seat in a maroon plush chair.

"Indeed. I like it myself." Regal said laxly.

"You have very good taste." Another one said.

"Thankyou, sir. I am honored to have you in my home." Regal said politely.

"Duke Bryant, please begin." another said.

"Very well." Regal said.

"So, Duke Bryant, you wish to become a higher-class business man?" One asked.

"Indeed, sir." Regal said, taking a seat. "I wish to up the status of Lezareno."

"And why do you think it should be upped?" One asked.

"I wish to up the status of Lezareno for the sake of the general public." Regal responded.

"Indeed. The customers are the heart of a buisness."

"But the endevour is the life of it," Regal stated.

The tallest chuckled. "Indeed. You are wise, Duke Bryant."

"I would like to think I am smart enough to know the basics of buisness," Regal said, chuckling.

_No...no...nonononono!_ George thought, watching from behind a door, straining his eyes, looking thorugh a keyhole. _My life is going to crush!_ George picked up a tray and walked into the room. "Dinner, Master Bryant," he said.

"Child servants? Rather appaling," One said.

"I'm not his servant! I am his trusted aid!" George cried.

"George speaks the truth, sir," Regal told them all. "He has been with me since his family died off."

"Indeed. Comendably done." One complimented.

"Speaking of comendably done. The flower arrangement is very beautiful, Duke." One said.

"Indeed," Regal replied, looking over towards the middle of the table where the center piece was. "My roses!"

_Oh No... _George though.

Me: CHAPTER 5 is OVER! I made this short because I promised to update, but I had writer's block. And still do.

Regal: M...my roses!

George:cries:

Alicia: Master Regal...George...

Me: 0-o;; Ok...


	6. It's Over When The Fat Man Speaks

**CHAPTER 6!**

**Me: Writer's block... . This will probably be short. Sorry.**

Alicia: FBN, isn't there another way?

Me: No... The writers made it. They control it. This has to fit in with the plot of the game.

Alicia: But...

Me: Sorry.

_Last time:_

_"Speaking of comendably done. The flower arrangement is very beautiful, Duke." One said._

_"Indeed," Regal replied, looking over towards the middle of the table where the center piece was. "My roses!"_

_Oh No... George thought._

Now:

Alicia heard her master yell and walked in. "What is the matter, Master Regal?"

"Alicia," He asked calmly but tensely, not leaving his chair, "Did you make this arrangement?"

Alicia, frightened by his sharp tone, had a shaky voice. "Y-yes."

"How dare you!"

"W-what?"

"How dare you steal my special roses! You betrayed me completely!"

The buisness men exchanged glances. Some confused, worried, angry or mixed.

"But you said..." Alicia said.

"Obviously," The fattest buisness man said, "Lezareno cannot handle some problems and cannot handle a promotion!"

"N-no! Wait!" Regal called after the men as they all got up and left. "You...you ruined it! How could you betray me like this? You've crushed me, Alicia!"

"But.. Master Regal... I have done nothing...that you have not asked for..."

"I don't want to hear it! All those months, you've betrayed me... Did you also have to crush my heart?" he demended, but not waiting for an answer, he walked out the dining room and muttered 'clean up' to the servants and left to his room.

At that time, Alicia fell to her knees crying. "Waaahh... I didn't do anything... No... noooo, I didn't do a thing you didn't tell me to, Master Regal!"

George, feeling immensly guilty, looked sadly at Alicia. _What compelled me to do such evil...? Jealousy? Self-defence? Greed, prehaps? I was trying to protect Master Regal... but what lies between me trying to help Master Regal?_ To think, George did what he always did. He cleaned up, helped Alicia to bed, and exited the mansion to go for a walk. Or maybe, to look for a nice cliff to jump off.

Chapter over... EXTREMLY UNBEARABLY SHORT... BUUUUUUUUT... Blame it on writer's block. Ok? xD


	7. The Deal Is Struck!

**Chapter 7!**

(A/N: Remember, this was BEFORE Vharley was in business, so he wasn't using full words. HE WAS A HOBO.(And somewhere in the world, KiloLuna screams)) (Inside joke)

"Hey...kid!" A gruff voice called to George from an alley.

George turned and found a fat man with a mohawk and a crude green vest.

"What do you want, sir?"

"You look depressed. 'An yer from that masion. Ern't yew?"

"Indeed, sir. What is it you want?" George was getting frustrated, but his politeness betrayed him.

"That gal... Alicia Combatar... I want her."

George wrinkled his nose in disgust. "That is intensly vulgar, sir. Please excuse me."

"I don' mean that. I need 'er fer an experiment. Take 'er off yer hans..." he said.

"I see. What kind of experiment?"

"A good cause."

"I see." George knew he shouldn't have, but he was going to agree. Maybe it would help repent for what he did to Master Regal.

"So yel give 'er to me?"

"I guess..."

"Vharley."

"Vharley. Indeed, I guess, Vharley, we're partners." George suggested, holding out a hand.

Vharley took his hand, shaking it firmly. "Who are you then, kid?"

"George."

"Ah. When should I pick her up?"

"Tomorrow. In the garden. Just say you're a visitor from me."

"Ah, good, good. I'm happy you trust me even though I'm just a shady guy on the street."

At that time, George's thoughts came back and the situation began to sink in. _What have I done?_

Chapter is over. Sorry I'm making these so short... But I want to try and complete this fanfiction. I've completely lost interest in it, I'm sorry if anyone actually liked it. I rushed it and I was a sucky writer when I started this. I still like it, but you know, I have writer's block and like 10 other stories waiting to be continued and this was ment to be shorter, anyway. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I really am. But I'm going to end this next Chapter. :cries: Sorry.


	8. Wrapping things up

**Chapter 8!**

Last Chapter...

_After Alicia's death in the Meltokio jail..._

"Master Regal?" George muttered into the dimly lit caverns of the Meltokio jail. He saw it then, the glob of blue and the shimmer of handcuffs. "Master Regal!"

"Do not call me 'master', George. I am no longer your master. _You_ are _my_ master. I hereby give Lezareno... and all it's rights to you." He said cooly, sitting on a crude cott, chained to the wall.

"No. I do not deserve Lezareno, Master Regal." George argued politely. "I am the one who got Alicia kidnapped and turned into that monster. I'm the one who told her to make the flower arrangement, I'm the one who got her in trouble, I'm the one who crushed Lezareno... And more importantly, I'M THE ONE WHO CRUSHED YOU!"

Regal, to George's surprise, smiled sadly. "No. It is my fault, George. Even _if_ you had done all of those things, I am the one who was sorry. I shouldn't have lost my head. I shouldn't have yelled at Alicia. I should have killed myself long ago, now, I must deal with the fact that I am a murderer for the rest of my life. And when I am free, I will seek out Vharley... and thank him."

"Thank him? That _cur_! Why!" George demanded.

"I want to thank him for revealing to myself that I am not worth living. I should die, and let everyone be at peace." Regal said, laying back and almost rolling off the cott due to the lack of balance from the cuffs. (A/N: He JUST got them on, he even said in one of the skit, he fell alot. He isn't used to them yet.)

"But, Master Regal..."

"Go, George. Lezareno may still have a chance."

"But..."

"Go, George."

"But you..."

"GO, GEORGE!" Regal yelled, catching George off guard.

"I'm... sorry, Master Regal." George sputtered, running out of the jail. _My fault... my fault... Now Alicia is dead... and Master Regal is in jail..._

_After the game..._

_"Master Regal!" George yelled, overjoyed to see the blue haired duke once again._

_"George," Regal greeted._

_"Greetings, George." Presea said, smiling a bit._

_"Presea... you forgive me about your sister...?" George asked sadly._

_"Yes, it was not your fault. You were young and consumed by guilt."_

_"I also forgive you, George, even if it is not my place to speak." Regal said kindly, holding out his hand, finally free from his shackles._

_George shook his hand and smiled warmly. "I am so glad my guilt can finally be put to rest."_

**THE END**

The ending sucked, I KNOW. But deal with me. By the way, **I still don't own anything.**

**Author's Notes:**

This story was pretty bad quality, but it was one of the first fanfictions I ever wrote (The second, actually) and it is the first fanfiction I have EVER completed. Partially bacause I had most of the storyboard drawn out already with guildelines from the game and all.

But for the reasons stated above, this story will always have a special place in my heart. Even though I forced myself thorugh the second half when I realized how dumb I had made the story sound.

Here's to hoping another author would write a better story on this topic.


End file.
